Ultimate Safe Chat
Ultimate Safe Chat is one of the two chatting modes in Club Penguin. When enabled, the player can only choose messages from a list from the toolbar, determined by the Club Penguin staff, and sorted by subjects. When creating an account, the player can decide whether or not to use ultimate safe chat, and can later change their settings through the Parent Tools. The other chatting mode is the Standard Safe Chat, which allows the player to type messages. If enabled, the ultimate safe chat could also be used in addition to typing. Some servers only have the ultimate safe chat available, even if the player has enabled the standard safe chat in their settings. Club Penguin Island has a similar feature, Quick Chat. List of messages Club Penguin's list of chat phrases is roughly constant, and is given some changes from time to time. During parties, the ultimate safe chat is usually given an additional category, related to the current party. Benefits and drawbacks When enabled, the ultimate safe chat has several advantages. When it comes to the chatting content, using the ultimate safe chat ensures that the player cannot swear, and makes bullying via chatting difficult, which reduces the likelihood of a player getting banned for these reasons. In addition, some phrases are easier to post using the existing list rather than typing, with just a few clicks. Only having the ultimate safe chat enabled, however, can make communicating difficult due to the need for navigation in order to find a message that the player wants to send, and also since the list could not provide the player ways to express themselves in some cases. Other examples of this are chat phrases such as "What's your puffle's name?", which, in many cases, do not allow the players to reply. Servers Ultimate Safe Chat servers only provide the ultimate safe chat for all players who log into them, even if they have enabled the standard safe chat in their settings. On June 10, 2010, when the Club Penguin staff was working on the standard safe chat servers, all available servers only offered the ultimate safe chat. This was also in response to a lot of cheaters who had found a way to say bad words- even on Ultimate Safe Chat servers. Usage on moderator accounts Moderators such as Billybob and Gizmo usually use the Ultimate Safe Chat when they appear as Billybob or Gizmo. They use their spare accounts to use the ordinary chat, such as Mace and Vader2006. Trivia *According to a tweet from Spike Hike, there will be a private chat feature coming sometime in the future. Not much is currently known about it. It was supposed to be released in 2013, although the feature has yet to see a release. *There was previously a glitch that had allowed players with ultimate safe chat enabled to use the standard safe chat when logging into non-ultimate safe chat servers. *One of the most popular ultimate safe chat servers is Tea. Gallery Old Ultimate Safe Chat Toolbar.png|The Ultimate Safe Chat toolbar before the end of 2007 Ultimate.PNG|The toolbar before the 2011 updates NewChatBox2.png|The toolbar after the 2011 updates UltimateSafeChatToolbar.png|The toolbar from July 26, 2012 Ultimate Safe Chat Bar 2014.png|The toolbar from the 2014 update - present See also *Private Chat *Standard Safe Chat *Toolbar Category:Interface